


Preoccupy

by b0died



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fucking Your Dad as a Coping Mechanism, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Game(s), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: “My dick is in you, so pay attention.”Vergil snorts in response. “When is it not, these days.”Vergil doesn't get a lot of free time.





	Preoccupy

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to this filthy, disgusting, amoral and super hot abomination of a ship.

_This is getting ridiculous._ Vergil thinks idly to himself as Nero pounds him mercilessly over the kitchen table, fucking the breath out of his dear father. His son held one of his hips in a vice grip while the other squeezed an ass cheek, stretching it aside in order to watch Vergil’s hole stretch wide over his cock. The table shakes and screeches along the floor with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Nero grunts, his pace never letting up. “Fucking hell, I can’t get enough of this — God damn it —”

Vergil leisurely perks his ass up and spreads his legs wider to allow Nero to drive himself deeper. It wasn’t like the elder demon disliked this. Actually, he quite enjoyed it. Despite the ire Nero held for him, the boy had no qualms with obtaining his desires - even if that desire was to fuck his own father senseless.

No, Vergil didn’t mind that part at all. They were demons after all and human morals had no place in their twisted relationship. But the frequency of these episodes were too often. It was getting…cumbersome. Vergil’s eyes drifted to the tea he had been making for himself before Nero busted in. It was surely cold by now. The elder Sparda sighed, slightly disappointed that his afternoon plans were interrupted - again.

Nearly three months had passed since Dante and Vergil returned from the Underworld. Having no where else to go, Vergil conceded to living with his brother. They fell into a surprisingly comfortable life. Dante continued with his demon hunting business while Vergil did whatever the hell he wanted. His ambitions for power were quieted (for now) and he wanted to take some much needed time to ‘smell the roses’, as humans would say. His days had been filled with catching up on much needed reading and handling hunting requests in Dante’s absence. He would even get a drink with Trish every now and again (after Dante requested that she cease trying to slit his throat). And whenever Dante would come back home, he would dick Vergil down so lovingly and violently as recompense for taking care of his silly Devil May Cry office. It was a month after Vergil settled into this nice pattern of living when Nero bullied his way into it.

Yes, Vergil remembers the night fondly. He had been out for a stroll around Red Grave City, taking in the sights and noting how diligent the humans were at reconstructing the poor place. He stopped in a park to, funnily enough, witness the rose gardens in bloom. That’s where Nero found him.

“Never thought you’d be one for appreciating flowers, _father_.” Nero said to him from under the shadow of a praying angel statue. Vergil lazily gave his son a once over from head to toe, wondering how Nero was able to locate him.

“There is much you don’t know about me, boy.” Vergil responded, unamused. _He will want to fight me, I’m sure._

His son smirked and stepped forward, drawing his sword. “Maybe we should get to know each other then.”

As he predicted, a dramatic battle ensued, one that Vergil could only describe as hilariously romantic. Rose petals danced about the two as they slashed and shot at one another, the moon full and high in the sky illuminated them both in a haze of light blue. The garden was chopped to bits by the end of it and somehow, Nero in his devil form was able to pin his father face down into the earth. Vergil wanted to say that he went easy on the boy and allowed him to have the upper hand. That he didn’t go into devil form because the fight wasn’t worth it. He didn’t want to admit Nero was stronger than he anticipated.

It was while he struggled to get out of Nero’s grip that his ass inadvertently lodged itself against his son’s crotch. Vergil stilled. Nero stilled. The angel statue with its all knowing smile was the only witness to this quiet moment, the eye of the storm.

“Well,” Vergil breathed out. “Go on, then.”

The sex that followed was fantastic. Nero was brash and selfish - not unlike Dante back in his younger years. He look everything he could get from Vergil, doing whatever necessary to rip moans and screams from his father’s throat. It was so deeply, amazingly wrong. Vergil came three times before the sun began to rise and Nero finally let up, pulling out his engorged cock and painting his father’s hole and back with semen. Before Nero allowed him to leave, he crushed Vergil’s lips with a harsh kiss.

“Stay ready for next time, you fucked up geezer.”    

Vergil only rolled his eyes.

It started as only once a week. One time it was in an alleyway, Vergil’s back against the dirty walls, his pants halfway on, legs held up while Nero thrusted in. Then another time, in Nero’s bed while his girly was away, Vergil flat and moaning in the soft pillows, inhaling Kyrie’s nauseatingly sweet scent while his son laid on top of him, breeding him with long, deep thrusts. Then another time. And another time. Again and again, Nero would find Vergil, pin him, fuck him wordless. Of course every time was euphoric. But between Dante milking him dry whenever he was home and Nero plugging him up every chance he could get, Vergil’s plans of relaxation were clearly getting thwarted.

Vergil once more glanced over at his sad, cold tea, apologizing in his head to William Blake, whose poetry would once again he put to the wayside because of Nero’s insistent need to fuck his dad. A harsh slap on the ass dragged him back to the present moment.

“Hey.” Nero slaps his other ass cheek. “My dick is in you, so pay attention.”

Vergil snorts in response. “When is it not, these days.”

That earns him a particularly harsh thrust that causes Vergil to gasp. “You say that as if you don’t like it.”

“Worry not - ah! I’m enjoying this quite thoroughly.”

The thrusts began to falter. “Doesn’t fuckin’ seem like it…”

Vergil couldn’t see his son’s face but it sounded as if Nero was _pouting_. “Oh, don’t be such a brat,” he punctuates his words by wiggling his ass back against Nero’s hips. “Come now, go on.”

Nero clicks his tongue in indignation and much to Vergil’s surprise, he pulls out. Vergil raises himself up and turns around to see Nero tucking himself back in and zipping up, his face twisted into a sour, yet adorable, expression. He vainly regards how his son’s lips curl the same way his do when upset.

“This is new.” Vergil comments as he pulls up his own trousers, eyebrows raised in judgement. He faces Nero with his arms crossed. After a moment of silence, in which Vergil was expecting an explanation and Nero was defiantly denying to provide one, the elder Sparda let out a breath and walked past him.

“If you think I’m going to be the one to open up dialogue on this little outburst, you’re wrong.” Vergil states, seating himself on a couch in the foyer. The book of poetry he intended to devour that afternoon sat on the coffee table and he ran a finger over it. “I do, however, expect you to apologize for wasting my time today.”

Nero scoffs. “Apologize for what? You’re the one blanking out on me mid-fuck.”

“And whose fault is that?” Vergil shoots back immediately, picking up his book and opening up to the page he left on. Nero reacts just as fast, striding over to knock the book out of Vergil’s hands. Childish. Petulant. Vergil’s expression darkens considerably and Nero tries not to be taken aback by it.

“This tantrum of yours isn’t amusing, _boy_.”

“Stop calling me that, _father_.”

“Cease acting like one, _son_.”

Another moment of silence passed. It was clear Nero was ruminating over something heavy in his head, not knowing what to say. Vergil's nose crinkles in annoyance. He hated hesitation. 

“Just say it, Nero. Either say what you’re clearly agonized about or keep silent. What you will _not_ do is initiate a _session_ of ours only to not finish it. Manners make the demon.”

“Oh yeah? Well, no one taught me that.” Nero’s brows were knitted together in anguish, his lips pressed together bitterly. Vergil let his words take the stage for the moment.

“Clearly.” Vergil took in his son’s expression. He leans back in his seat and crosses his legs. “You’re angry with me. I understand. If fucking the daylights out of your old man is the way you want to cope with my abandoning you and laying waste to your city, I’ll entertain it. I do believe you deserve that as compensation, at least.”

“No! It’s not—,” Nero starts but stopped himself. He runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “It’s not — this isn’t about compensation.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know,I —!” Nero growled and ruffled his hair even more. Vergil stashes that tell away in his mind. “It’s not about compensation.”

Silence again followed. Vergil was getting tired of this. “Nero…you’ll explain yourself to me, now. Men in our family aren’t cowards.”

Vergil didn’t know if it was the word “family” or “coward” what snapped Nero to attention. His son straightened his back and looks him straight in the eye.

“This isn’t about compensation,” Nero began. “Actually, my life was just fuckin’ fine without you in it. I got Kyrie. I have a sick as hell job. But then — when I —”

Nero pauses and looks away, frustrated again.

“Look back at me.” Vergil commanded. Nero obeys. He took a deep breath and started again.

“When I first saw you, when I learned you’re my dad…yeah, no shit I was pissed. Firstly, you royally fucked everything up. But more importantly...cuz you took V away from me…but you are V, I guess…” Nero pauses to rub the back of his neck, awkwardly. Another tell, stashed away in Vergil’s mind bank.

“I fell…in love with V…before you came back. And I’m still in love with V. Meaning, I…fuck! This is so embarrassing —”

“Just say it, Nero.”

“I’m in love with you.” Nero finally reveals. Virgil had the urge to scoff but he withheld it. “But I can’t...talk to you like I did with V.”

“So fucking me is the next best thing?”

Nero laughs to himself, darkly. “Yeah. I guess it is. That’s the only time you’re honest with me.”

Vergil raised his eyebrow at that. He lets out a breath of exhaustion. “Oh, my foolish son.” He pats the space on the couch beside him, beckoning Nero to sit down. Nero hesitates for a moment but heeded the instruction. Once seated, Vergil swung his legs around to sit in his lap. The boy blushes. Hilarious, after all the ways Nero had already ravaged him, this is what made him shy. His son ran his hands up Vergil’s thighs and he leaned in to kiss Nero’s jawline in response, causing him to shiver. Aw.

“Nero,” Vergil breathed out. “We are demons. Our flesh reveals honesty.”

The grip on his thighs suddenly tighten. “That’s a lie.”

Vergil leans back to see Nero staring into him, his temper flared up once again. “Oh?”

“You say it to Dante.”

The mention of his brother’s name causes Vergil to stir. He begins to remove himself from Nero’s lap but the boy wraps his arms around his hips to keep him in place.

“You say it to _Dante_.” Nero repeats.

“Say _what_?” Vergil seethes.

“You say you fucking love him.” His son’s jealously is clear now, written bright as day across his face. Vergil squirms and hates that he does. Nero’s hold becomes tighter.

“I came by once, thought Dante was away but I found him fucking you like a dog. The bedroom window was open. You fucking freaks.”

Vergil can only laugh. “You child.”

“Shut up.” Nero hisses. His hands come down to roughly grab Vergil’s ass, moving him close so his erection becomes known. “It’s not fucking _fair_. It’s not fair for V to come into my life, to fill a part of me I didn’t know was missing, only to dissipate. It’s not fair that you emerged from his ashes and refuse me the things a part of your own self made me _feel_.”

Vergil groans. His demonic instincts are _singing_. The pure sin of it all is charging him like electricity. “What do you want from me, son? Will you propose to me? Want me to wear a promise ring?”

“I love fucking you.” Nero nips at Vergil’s neck. “I love making you come, all the filthy sounds you make.” His grip tightens again.“But I hate the idea that you think of _Dante_ when we’re together. I hate the possibility of it. I hate sharing. Your human half loved me, only me—”

 _That_ causes Vergil to bring his hands up, pushing Nero back. “You’re wrong.”

Nero shoots a look at him like he’d been shot. So pained. Vergil alternates between the decision to comfort the boy or laugh in his face. He settles for continuing to kiss his jaw.

“Every part of me has love for Dante. That, I can never lie about. I’ve denied myself of him for too long — far too long. But Dante is not on my mind when I indulge you.”

Nero is still pouting, face turned away in resentment. Vergil turns his son’s face to his own. “This body, this form is new. You only knew my humanity. How can you say you love me? You weren’t there when our family was destroyed. When mother died. You aren’t the beacon in my life that I tried so hard to ignore, so hard to prove I didn’t need, only to find myself coming back to. You are _not_ Dante. Do you understand, son?”

Nero shivered, lips clamped together in a bitter grimace. This wasn’t something he would be able to process or accept so easily. They both knew that. But he still nodded his head in agreement.

“Say it.”

“I understand.” Nero looks up at him. “Yes. I understand.”

“Good.” Vergil stood up. “As for my ‘blanking out’ before…as much as I _value_ our time together, I was merely thinking of how I had a lovely plans for this afternoon that were interrupted by your raging need to lay claim over me. But, being the merciful father that I am — “ He pinched Nero’s cheek to punctuate that point. Nero snorted but a blush crept over his face once more. “ — I decided to make time for you.”

Vergil turns and saunters over to the staircase, unbuttoning and shedding his vest as he went. “Now follow me. You will lay me in Dante’s bed today.”

The speed at which Nero jumps up to obey him is, in a word, comical.

 

* * *

 

Vergil allows himself to moan as loud as he wants while Nero swallows down his cock. His son takes to the duty magnificently, allowing in his father’s length until his nose is against Vergil’s pubic hair. His mouth is unbearably hot and Vergil guesses he must be using a bit of demonic power to make it so. His hand came down to grab at Nero’s hair, guiding his movements.

“That’s good.” Vergil groans. “So good for me. Such a considerate, _loving_ son.”

Nero moans around his dick, diving quickly down to take him in only to drag back up, his mouth suctioned around his cock like a vice, tongue running flat against the underside. He releases Vergil’s length with a gasp. The elder Sparda’s cock is coated with Nero’s saliva. Nero works it with one hand and spits on the other for lubrication, giving his father no warning as he shoves two fingers into his hole.

“Let me know when you are about to come, father.” Nero says before kissing the tip of Vergil’s cock, lapping up the pre-come. “I want your semen on my face.”

Vergil practically purrs in agreement.

Nero went back to work, taking down Vergil’s dick like a seasoned whore, making sure to squeeze the length as be bobbed his head back up to the tip. His fingers work in tandem, roughly stretching his father’s hole open, diving in deep to find Vergil’s prostate. Maybe in a fit of petty rage, Vergil would use this against Dante; brag that his _nephew_ was more eager about servicing him than he.

“Ah! Yes, keep going Nero.” Vergil breathes out, the sensations building atop one another. Nero doubles his efforts and Vergil throws his head back, his spine arching off the bed. “I’m nearly there—”

Nero pulls off his cock and continues pumping it roughly with his hand. “Go ahead. Reward me, come for me.”

Vergil moans low and long as he comes, his semen spurting out in ribbons that coat Nero’s greedy, open mouth. Nero swallows down what he can and rises, not giving his father a moment of reprieve after his orgasm. He lifts Vergil’s legs by the thighs, up and over his chest to get a better look at his asshole. He watches it twitch in anticipation and licks his lips before diving in, laying his tongue flat against the ring of muscle.

Vergil _wails_ in pleasure, hands coming down on his sides to clutch the sheets, _Dante’s_ sheets. “Nero! Ah, Nero!”

His son flattens his tongue against his hole and drags it from left to right and back again. He slots his hands firmly under Vergil’s knees, pinning him in place so he can properly pleasure him. He alternates between pushing his tongue into his ass and lapping at the surface. Either way, it tears out reactions and noises from his father that surprise Vergil himself.

After what seems like ages of torturing the elder devil’s asshole, Nero relents, sitting back and marveling at it. Vergil soaks in his satisfaction and doesn’t notice where Nero is until he lays beside him. He looks down at his son’s cock — it’s large (a given, due to their heritage), long, thicker in the middle than anywhere else. Lovely, Vergil thinks.

“Get on,” Nero says, eyeing his father confidently, the bravado lost during their little dispute clearly returning. “Ride me.”

Vergil grins at him, grabs the handy-dandy lube that Dante keeps on their bedside and swings his body atop his son’s, writhing his chest against Nero’s. The boy groans in appreciation, biting his lip. Vergil gathers lube in his palm and reaches under him to hastily slather it over Nero’s dick. When he grabs the length to line it up with his entrance his hand can’t even fully wrap around the damn thing. The tip is the hardest part to shove inside, but once it breaches him, Vergil allows himself to slowly sink down on his son. Nero’s eyes roll back and close and he lets out a litany of profanity, beginning to move his hips to shove himself deeper into his father’s incredible heat.

Vergil smacks his chest. “Not yet. You wanted me to ride you, didn’t you?”

Nero groans. “Fuuuuck yes.”

His father smiles and steadies himself by planting his palms on Nero’s chest, pinching a nipple in the process. He spreads his thighs for more support and arches his back, lifts his ass til the only the tip is hooked into his hole and then slams it back down.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Nero curses, digging his nails into the meat of Vergil’s ass. Unintelligible groans follow as his father continues to bounce on his cock and Nero stares in awe at him. His face flushed and brows knitted together in an almost apologetic way, nipples and cock reddened and erect. His father didn't lie to him; demons really were the most honest with their bodies.

“Mm, that’s right,” Nero grunts to himself, using both hands to grip Vergil’s asscheeks. “What an amazing daddy I have.”

Vergil snorts at the mention of the word ‘daddy’ and looks down at the evil smirk on his boy's face. “Do you like it when _daddy_ rides you, Nero? Do you like daddy’s tight asshole wrapped around your cock?”

His son moans. “Yeah…fuck yeah, your pussy is the best. Better than any bitch’s. Better than _Kyrie’s_.”

The older demon throws his head back in a cruel laugh and tightens himself around Nero’s dick. Nero rewards his efforts with a hard, loud slap to his ass and pulls Vergil down, bringing his arms around his torso so they’re chest to chest. Blue eyes meet blue eyes and Nero looks so deeply into Vergil, so lovingly and desperate for his approval that the intensity of it nearly makes Vergil look away.

“Kiss me?” Nero asks. It’s so innocent, such a pure request in the middle of all this debauchery. Vergil can’t help but comply. Nero claims his lips the moment he leans forward, tongue pushing at his father’s, mixing their saliva. Nero tastes so sweet, so _human_ , it makes Vergil moan into him. He allows his son to flip him over onto his back, neither breaking their kiss or removing his cock from him in the process.

Nero pulls himself away with a harsh nip to Vergil’s lower lip. His father’s pupils are blown out in pleasure, his body dewy with sweat, chest heaving.

“I know you must like what you see,” Vergil breathes. “But I require that you continue breeding me — promptly.”

“Don’t worry, daddy.” Nero chirps and leans forward, pins Vergil’s hands down by the wrists. “I’ll take care of you.”

The position is nothing spectacular in the creativity department but Nero uses it to his advantage to stab at his father’s prostate with hard, _steady_ thrusts. His heavy balls slap against the cleft of Vergil’s ass, a magnificent feeling that turns on the elder Sparda to no end. Vergil lets himself whimper under his boy’s control and Nero can think of nothing besides continuing to make him fall apart.

“You’re lips feel just like V’s, your ass too. Your cum and spit taste like him, it makes me go wild.” Nero goes on a tangent and his father allows him, knowing he needs this. “I don’t care. V, Vergil, _father_ — whoever you are or choose to be, I don’t give a fuck. All I know is that I can’t get enough of this.”

Nero doesn’t notice that Vergil’s on the brink of coming until his asshole tightens and cum paints their chests, adding to the sheen of sweat already present. The younger demon hums in pride and continues his assault on his father’s prostate.

“It’s only me and Dante. We’re the only ones who can make you like this. You can’t come unless it’s with us. You’re ruined for only our cocks, right?”

Vergil groans, feeling another orgasm approaching. He isn’t even hard. Nero’s thrusts slow into long, punishing drags.

“You have to answer the question, daddy.”

“Yesss—”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, ah — it’s only you and Dante—”

Nero smiles and licks his lips. “Say it, say you’re a slut for your own son.” Vergil’s expression darkens at the order but he’s still invested in his orgasm and having too much fun to reprimand him. Nero notices the shift and adds, “Please?”

Well. At least his son was being polite. “I’m a slut for my son — I love coming on my son’s fat cock —”

Those words cause Nero to speed up his pace. Vergil gasps for air, his moans matching the pattern of Nero’s thrusts. The bed shakes beneath them and the room is filled with the sounds of the headboard banging against the wall, Vergil’s wailing, Nero’s low, animalistic grunts and the wet slap of skin against skin.

“I’m gonna cum deep inside your pussy, gonna make you mine. I want Dante to see it when he gets home. Ok, daddy?”

Vergil keens, feeling a dry orgasm build up. “Yes! Yes, do it, son, do it, come inside your father, ruin my asshole — “

His son growls and opens his jaw around Vergil’s throat, biting down hard to draw blood. Vergil screams as he comes once more, all his senses focused on how Nero rails him. His throat is hoarse by the time the fuck finally slows. He feels his insides getting coated with Nero’s cum with each thrust. His son peppers his throat with wet, bloody kisses but he’s too fucked out to register it.

He has enough energy to wrap his arms around Nero when the boy collapses on him, breathing heavily into his neck. Vergil brings one hand up to shakily run it through Nero’s hair, a comforting act that, until now, was only reserved for Dante. But he’d never reveal that to Nero. He’d have too much leverage with that. Vergil nearly falls into the comfort of sleep when he feels Nero’s cock harden inside him once more. He takes a deep breath and chides himself for thinking Nero was finished.

Nero rises and looks down at him with lusty reverence. “I want to — again —”

Vergil hums and cups his son's face in his hand. “Go on then. My son. My Nero.”

Nero nuzzles his face into Vergil’s palm and sighs, content.

* * *

Dante whistles at the mess before him. He brings a hand down to spread one of Vergil’s asscheeks, raising an eyebrow at the obscene amount of cum dribbling out of his twin brother’s asshole.

“Hot _dog_! Deadweight really did a number on you today!”

Vergil chuckles, lifting his face from the pillow he was holding. Nero was long gone, having left his father in a state of nearly unconscious bliss. His son kissed him on the cheek and bade him farewell moments before Virgil passed out. He had woken from his slumber once Dante’s scent permeated the room, his musk unmistakable even through the thick haze of sex that still lingered.

“He called me daddy.” Vergil croaks. Dante immediately breaks out in guffaws.

“That freaky little shit. Hey, will you call _me_ that?”

“Never in this lifetime.”

Dante feigns a whine. Vergil hears his coat fall to the floor, sees a shirt get flung haphazardly over the bedside lamp. The clink of a belt and a zipper getting undone. The older brother groans and his twin catches on simultaneously.

“Apologies, my dear, beautiful, sexy big brother. But I need to have my fun today too. It’s neither Nero’s or my own fault that you’re just so gotdamn _ir-re-si-sti-ble_.”

The older twin rolls his eyes. "This is true.” He cranes his head back and appreciates the sight of his nude younger brother. Dante looks over him lewdly, stroking his already half hard cock to full, monstrous attention.

Vergil rests his head on a pillow and brings both his hands back to spread his cheeks wide, revealing his abused asshole. Nero’s thick cum drools out over his balls and flaccid, exhausted penis. Dante’s mouth falls open at the sight.

“You’ll need to clean me up first, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I stand behind my belief that Vergil is a demanding bottom and Nero a bratty top. Also, in my dark twisted fantasy, Nero and V had a fleeting, loving and fuck-filled relationship. Also also, no hate for Kyrie. She's just boring.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I hope it wasn't too painful for the eyes. Leave a comment if you want, remind me of how disgusting I am, pray my wretched ass goes to church.


End file.
